Broken Ending
by Svyati
Summary: Tras la guerra Harry al fin había alcanzado la paz, la felicidad. O al menos eso es lo que él pensaba. Pero como suele suceder en su vida la estabilidad no duró mucho, ahora está divorciado, sintiendo cosas que no debería por su antiguo némesis de la escuela, con algo que amenaza una vez más la tranquilidad del mundo mágico, y el destino que goza con ponerlo siempre en el medio.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi propia perversión(?)**

 **Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Slash, Homosexualidad, o como quieran llamarle. A quienes no les guste esta temática siéntanse libres de parar de leer ahora mismo. Habiendo dicho eso, si continúas aquí ya sabes lo que encontrarás.**

 **Parejas: Draco/Harry, y es posible que algunas más en el transcurso de la historia, probablemente: Albus/Scorpius.**

 _Esta es la primera historia que me animo a publicar tras tantos años en Fanfiction. Si ven errores de tipeo, u ortográficos ¡les agradecería que me los notificaran!_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Cuando puse mi firma en aquél pergamino, por un instante mi mano tembló. La duda me recorrió, ¿era realmente lo correcto? La pluma entre mis dedos de pronto se sintió demasiado pesada. Cuando plasmara mi nombre en aquel documento, toda mi vida iba a cambiar.

Durante mi existencia he tenido que enfrentarme a cosas y situaciones para los que nunca me sentí realmente preparado. Pero en ese momento, frente al magistrado, me sentí otra vez como el niño temeroso de salir de la alacena; por no saber qué encontraría cuando estuviera fuera.

Pero, como suelo por mala costumbre, hice lo que se esperaba de mí. No recuerdo realmente cuando mi mano volvió a moverse y continué con aquel trámite. Solo tengo la vaga memoria de sentir la magia recorrerme, acariciando mi piel como si me ofreciera una tierna caricia de consuelo.

Tampoco recuerdo cómo salí del ministerio. Ni de las miradas de curiosidad que me dieron las personas con las que me crucé por los pasillos.

Se suponía que ese día debía reunirme con un par de agentes extranjeros, pero no tuve el ánimo de cumplir con mis deberes. Ron podía reunirse con ellos y luego contarme.

Después de firmar fue todo como un borrón difuso, pero hay algo que quedó grabado en mi memoria, la mirada que me dedicó Ginny cuando ya todo estuvo hecho. Una mirada y una pequeña sonrisa. Supongo que a fin de cuentas sí era lo correcto aunque se sentía mal.

Aún ahora, tres días después; recostado sobre mi espalda, en medio de la sala de Grimmauld Place, me cuesta asimilar lo sucedido. Catorce años de matrimonio acabaron con nada más que la firma de un pergamino.

Es cierto que nos casamos muy jóvenes. Ninguno tenía realmente idea de lo que hacíamos, pero creí que podríamos ser felices.

Es extraño, me siento triste, melancólico, pero creo que es por las razones incorrectas. Siento que fallé, este sentimiento de fracaso me hace rememorar cuando otros murieron por mí, cuando no pude salvarlos. Es tonto, lo sé. Las situaciones no tienen nada en común, pero al igual que con ellos, no fui capaz de salvar mi matrimonio. Fallé como esposo y padre.

Con un suspiro, me impulso con las manos hasta quedar sentado, sintiendo un ligero mareo.

— Patético.

Una voz que, por desgracia, conozco bien, me sobresalta. Pero al reconocerla me limito a encogerme de hombros sin voltearme a verlo.

— ¿Sabes que la Comadreja y la Sabelotodo te enviarán un vociferador conforme no des señales de vida? — Inquirió con un tono de hastío.

— ¿No me puedes dejar disfrutar mi fiesta de miseria, Malfoy? — Le respondo de malos modos, frunciendo el ceño, y poniéndome de pie. Por alguna razón me ha costado más de la cuenta pararme. Creo que se me ha dormido una pierna. Y mi lengua se siente rara.

Lo veo mirándome ceñudo, arqueando una de sus aristócratas cejas. ¿Puede una ceja ser aristócrata? Me pregunto en un instante de estupidez. Pero, de ser posible, las suyas definitivamente lo son. Una mueca asemejada a una sonrisa se me escapa ante el pensamiento.

— ¿Estás ebrio? —Pregunta incrédulo, dando un par de zancadas en mi dirección. —Realmente patético, Potter. —Hace una mueca cuando está frente a mí. —Apestas a whisky de fuego.

¿Estoy ebrio? Frunzo el entrecejo pensativo. No, no lo creo. Solo tomé un vaso de whisky, ¡vamos tengo más tolerancia que eso! Quiero replicarle, pero mi lengua no parece querer hacerme caso. Se siente pastosa, y torpe.

— ¡No! —Al final soy capaz de pronunciar, no sin cierta dificultad.

Malfoy me mira con escepticismo.

Intento pararme derecho, pero alguna extraña fuerza está jugando con mi estabilidad. Quizá tenga una plaga de nargles que se están robando mi equilibrio, pienso molesto; ¿no era que solo robaban ropa? Creo que debería preguntárselo a Luna la próxima vez que la vea.

Gruño cuando me veo en la necesidad de sujetarme de la túnica de Draco para seguir de pie cuando un mareo me invade.

Su aristócrata ceja vuelve a subir. Sin poder contenerme la toco con mi índice, y la obligo a bajar.

—Abajo. —Le ordeno a la rubia ceja que pelea contra mi dedo para volver a elevarse.

Malfoy solo me mira con una mueca que no sé identificar.

— En serio Potter. ¿Cuánto bebiste? —Me habla molesto, pero logro dilucidar un dejo de humor en su tono.

Creo que le causa gracia que los nargles hayan robado mi equilibrio. ¡Puede que incluso el muy maldito haya sido quien los trajera aquí en primer lugar! Rechino los dientes enfadado dispuesto a reclamarle, pero me detengo cuando veo la, ahora, vacía botella, recordando su pregunta. Hago una seña con el dedo para decirle que fue solo un vaso. Uno que volví a rellenar hasta que la botella se acabó, no le aclaro eso. Pero de todas maneras, eso cuenta como uno, ¿no?

—Joder, maldito Gryffindor idiota. — Replica algo ofuscado, pasándose una mano por el rostro cuando ve la botella junto a la chimenea. — Debería llamar a Granger para que haga de niñera de un Cara Rajada ebrio. —Habla más para sí mismo, que para mí.

Niego con la cabeza, energéticamente en desacuerdo con eso. No hay necesidad de llamar a Mione, ella seguro se enfadaría y me daría una de sus clásicas miradas severas. Cuando hace eso siempre me recuerda a la profesora McGonagall.

—Quiero un gato— menciono al recordar la forma animaga de la profesora. Me gustan los gatos, incluso los feos y salvajes como Crookshanks, pero preferiría uno mimoso y suave. Suave como la piel de Draco, pienso vagamente y demasiado ido como para darme cuenta de lo que pasa por mi mente. En otras circunstancias esa clase de reflexiones me habrían causado un shock difícil de digerir.

Un ulular me hace fruncir el ceño. Soren, mi búho, está de regreso. No quiero ver lo que dice el Profeta de mi nuevo estado civil, pero puedo imaginar titulares como: "El Chico-que-venció Soltero Otra Vez", "La Vida de Casado No Es Para El Héroe Del Mundo Mágico". Ninguno me reconforta.

Suelto la túnica del Slytherin al darme cuenta de que la seguía agarrando.

La cabeza me duele, limpio el sudor de mi frente con la manga de mi camisa. Ignoro la mirada de desaprobación del rubio que parece querer decirme algo.

De pronto siento algo malo. Hay algo muy mal conmigo. Todo me da vueltas, creo que los _nargles_ me han infectado con algún extraño _veneno de nargles_. Siento que me desvanezco y algo raro pasar en mi interior. Mi estómago se contrae y sin poderlo evitar vomito sobre la _aristócrata_ túnica de Malfoy, que frunce sus _aristócratas_ cejas.

—¡Mierda Potter!

Es lo último que alcanzo a oír antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí...**

 **¡Muchas Gracias por leer!**


End file.
